


craving, i'm craving, i crave you

by Anonymous



Series: Charles, Oliver, and Percy [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Original Percival Graves, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percy's in heat and needs his daddy and papa; his alphas, to take care of him.





	craving, i'm craving, i crave you

**Author's Note:**

> an au within an au why not. pls leave comments, they mean the world and are likely to keep me writing

Percival was mid-paperwork in the late afternoon when he felt the first twinge of pain deep in his stomach. He swore, and ignored it, hoping he just had a bad stomach. It was too early for his heat, surely. Percival tracked his heats efficiently, though not as much as before he’d had his two alphas. But still, Percival was careful and he wasn’t supposed to be in heat yet? Right? Then again, he’d been wrong before.

In spite of Percival’s intense mental protests, the cramps grew, and he started to sweat and shiver from fever. He whimpered, knowing his scent had already started to spread and inevitably Alphas would start wandering close to his office. It didn’t matter that he was the Director of Magical Security; he was an omega in heat and that would always overwhelm any workplace hierarchies. 

“Graves!” A voice said sharply. 

Percival looked up, blinking through the sweat and shifting uncomfortably against the slick that had soaked the seats of his trousers. “M-Madam President” He stuttered, trying to remain calm against the burning in his stomach.

“You’re in heat” Seraphina said bluntly. “Aren’t you?”

“Y-I think so” Percival whimpered, running a hand through his hair and letting it flop in his face. “C-can you call-?”

“I’ve called your alphas, Percy, I could smell you from my office. Charles and Oliver will be right over” She soothed. She walked over and gently petted Percival’s hair. “You’ll be ok, omega. MACUSA needs our best omega at full functioning, don’t they?” She purred. “Good boy.”

Percival whimpered, leaning into the alpha’s touch. He wasn’t attracted to Picquery, didn’t crave her knot, but right now he was incredibly desperate for any touch. His head snapped up at the sound of a two cracking sounds; his alphas had arrived. The door opened and they burst in, and Percival jumped up to meet them. 

Charles held him first, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Hello baby, is someone in heat?” He murmured in his lovely soft accent. 

“Papa, please” Percival panted, grinding against Charles as the slick soaked through his trousers. “Need it now, need your knot” He groaned, suppressing any sense of self-consciousness he might have had were he not in heat and desperate for his alphas’ cocks. 

“Shh, I know, baby” Oliver growled, pressing against Percival’s back and biting his neck. “Let’s get you out of your office and home for us, alright?”

Percival whimpered, tilting his head to expose his throat. “ _ Daddy _ ” He whined. “I need it, daddy, please.”

“Go on, Charles, Oliver. Take him home before he says something he regrets in front of the president” Seraphina smirked, walking past them and petting Percival one more time. 

The two alphas growled instinctively but quietly, holding their omega closer. They walked him outside his office, as Percival’s office was charmed so people couldn’t apparate in and out of in. Once outside, the three of them disappeared instantly, reappearing in their shared apartment. Now alone, Percival started to struggle and take off his clothes while trying to remain sandwiched between Charles and Oliver. Oliver laughed at the omega’s desperation, and picked him up with ease, Charles following behind them. 

“Shh, baby, daddy’s here” Oliver purred, carrying Percival to their bedroom, where his nest also was. “You’re gonna get our knots, don’t you worry about it. Greedy little thing.”

Oliver dropped Percival on the bed and started unbuttoning the omega’s shirt. Charles crawled onto the bed and sat behind Percival, hoisting him up so he was sitting on the bed with his legs outstretched in front of him. “There’s a good boy” Charles murmured, kissing Percival’s neck. He snaked a hand down Percival’s pants and gently traced a finger over his wet and sticky hole. “Baby boy, you’re so wet already. All for us?” 

“Yes papa, for you” Percival moaned. “Please, alpha, more please.” He struggled to escape from his clothes; the tremors and sweat made unbuttoning anything too difficult so he just pulled at the clothing.

Oliver pulled off Percival’s trousers, underwear, and shirt, leaving him naked and desperate on the bed. “D-daddy...I need to- to present” Percival gasped, already trying to crawl onto his hands and knees and present his hole. 

“Shh, baby, ok. Go on, present for your alphas, little omega” Charles purred, standing up and waiting with Oliver, who stood proudly beside him. 

Percival scrambled into position, his back to his alphas, and tucked his knees underneath himself and stuck his arse out in the air. Charles and Oliver cooed, walking around and surveying their omega. “Pretty little thing, isn’t he?” Oliver murmured. “Lovely and wet for us.”

“Mmm” Charles hummed, and reached over and stroked over the curve of Percival’s ass, running a finger through the slick. “God, he’s leaking so much, Oliver, look at him. Dirty, desperate boy.”

“Daddy, papa, please. Can you fuck me? I need your knots, I need to be bred by your big cocks” Percival gasped, slick gushing out of his hole. “ _ Please alphas! _ ” He cried out. 

Oliver smirked, and kneeled onto the bed and pushed Percy onto his back. Percy spread his legs eagerly, lifting his hips up to show off his hole. Oliver groaned, and bit down on Percival’s neck, close to the scent gland. Percival yelped and gripped tightly onto Oliver’s back and allowed Oliver to life his legs over his shoulders. 

“Good boy, Percy” Oliver growled. “Good little omega. You ready for daddy’s fingers?” He didn’t wait for an answer and instead plunged two fingers deep inside Percival’s hole. They slid in easily with all the slick leaking out. “You like that, baby boy?” 

“Yes daddy!” Percival gasped. “More please, more daddy!” He dug his fingernails into Oliver’s back but didn’t make a dent through his shirt. 

Oliver added two more fingers, pushing them deep and hitting Percival’s prostate. The omega came instantly, spurting over his chest and face. Oliver cooed and kissed Percival’s forehead, fucking him hard with his fingers. “Good boy” Oliver purred. He pulled his fingers out and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling out his cock and balls. Percival moaned, and Oliver shushed him and wiped the omega’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, don’t you worry.”

Oliver kneeled between Percival’s legs, holding them by the thighs so his hips lifted up. He pushed in roughly, all the way, until he bottomed out and groaned deeply. Percival whimpered and rocked his hips down as his cock already began to grow hard again. “Daddy, please, it hurts” Percival whimpered, referring to his powerful heat that was still cramping his stomach. “‘M so hot, daddy, it burns” He cried. 

Oliver started moving, hard and fast, but gently stroked Percival’s thighs in comfort. “I know, baby, I know. You’re doing- ah!- so well, Percy, it’s just your heat. You’ll get through it” Oliver soothed.

Charles moved behind Percy’s head, sitting cross-legged, and gently stroked Percy’s sweltering forehead. “You’re doing so well, my love. When daddy’s finished with you, I’ll fuck you next” He growled in Percy’s ear. “That sound good, my precious omega?”

“Ah! So good, papa!” Percy moaned. “Need- knot!” He gasped. 

Oliver groaned and sped up, feeling his stomach tighten as he came close to orgasm. “Daddy’s close, baby, you’ll get my knot soon.” He took hold of Percival’s cock and jerked him roughly, bringing the omega to orgasm once more. Percival whimpered and cried, coming over his chest again, but his erection didn’t diminish and stayed flushed against his chest. “Good boy” Oliver moaned. “Pretty omega, ready to be filled with my pups, aren’t you?”

“Please daddy, I’ll be so good, I’ll carry your pups!” Percy whined. “Fill me up, please daddy, I need your cum and knot!

Oliver moaned at his boy’s filthy mouth, and thrust as hard as he could once more and came deep inside Percival. Percival whimpered at the sensation of being filled with his alpha’s warm cum. His fever cooled a little, and he relaxed his tense hips on the bed. “Knot, daddy” He mumbled. Oliver hushed him, and his knot soon started to swell inside Percy and his cock continued to pump out cum. “Mmm, thank you, daddy” Percival sighed. “‘S so good.”

Oliver groaned as his knot swelled, and released his hold on Percy’s thighs so he could pet his boy. “Well done, baby, you make daddy feel so good. Such a good omega, so perfect for his alpha,” Oliver murmured, stroking Percival’s forehead. He took hold of Percival’s still hard cock, and with only a few strokes, Percy came over his chest and face again in long spurts. 

Percy collapsed onto Oliver’s chest, nuzzling and smelling his mate’s neck. They were locked together by Oliver’s knot, and it would take a while for it to go down. Oliver gently petted Percy, murmuring praise in his ear and letting Percy nuzzle and lick him. 

Oliver and Charles loved their omega to death; he was beautifully spoilt and always treated with tenderness (except when he asked to be rough-handled). After all, Percival was an important, busy man with a lot of weight on his shoulders, so his daddy and papa made it their job to make sure Percival didn’t have a single worry when he was with them. And one day, Percival would carry their pups, so they always treated him with care and gentleness. 

After a while, Oliver’s knot started to go down, and he slowly and carefully started to pull out of Percival. Percival whined, high pitched and  _ so needy.  _ So omega-like. Oliver pulled out, his knot now gone down, and flopped down face front on the bed next to Percival. “My good boy” Oliver mumbled, reaching to pet Percy’s hair. “Daddy’s good omega.”

Percy laughed, nuzzling into the touch. “Thank you alpha. ‘M so full, d’you think I’ll carry your pups?” He asked. 

“Mmm, maybe, baby. You haven’t so far; maybe this’ll be the time” Oliver said, yawning and snuggling into the pillow. “Daddy’s sleepy now, baby. Wanna play with papa?” He suggested, closing his eyes. 

Percy nodded and scrambled to sit on Charles’ lap. “Hi papa” He said shyly, nuzzling into Charles’ neck. 

“Hello, baby boy” Charles laughed, gently scritching the back of Percival’s neck and tilting his head up. “Show me your throat, omega” He ordered. Percival obeyed, tilting his head back to bare his throat for his alpha. Charles hummed in approval and gently bit down on Percival’s scent gland on his neck. “Mmm, good boy, there’s a pretty little omega. So good and obedient.”

Percival moaned filthily, getting hard again, and grasped at Charles’ shirt. “Please, papa. Alpha. More” He moaned, rubbing his cock against Charles’ clothed chest. 

“Shh, baby, you’ll get what you need. Your heat’s still hitting you, isn’t it?” Charles purred, stroking the damp hair out of Percival’s eyes. 

“Daddy’s knot helped” Percival panted. “Still too hot, papa. I need your knot.”

“Oh, such a greedy boy. What about all those poor omegas with only one alpha? Or, Merlin forbid, no alpha” Charles growled, nipping down Percival’s neck and biting his collarbone. “Naughty, greedy boy.”

Percival whimpered, and sniffled a little. “I’m sorry, papa. I don’t mean to be greedy. I just want my daddy and papa all to myself.”

Charles gently stroked away the tears building in Percy’s eyes, regretting his harsh words. Percy could be extremely vulnerable in subspace; while sometimes he’d adore being degraded and treated harshly, occasionally he could only handle praise and any harsh words would bring him to tears. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. You’re being so good; you deserve everything daddy and I give you. You’re not greedy, you’re a very good, grateful boy” Charles apologized, kissing Percy’s forehead and rocking him gently. 

Percy smiled at the praise and rested his arms over Charles’ shoulders. “It’s ok, papa. Can I ride your cock now, please, papa?” He asked sweetly, nuzzling in Charles’ neck and leaving little kitten licks. 

Charles gently petted Percy’s hair and kissed his temple. “Of course, baby boy” He purred. He pushed two fingers into Percy’s hole, wet with cum and lube, and pressed against his prostate. 

Percy dropped his attempt at a sweet, innocent demeanour the instant Charles’ fingers hit his prostate. “Ah, ah! Papa, more!” He begged. “ _ Please!”  _

Charles happily added two more fingers with ease, spreading his fingers out and thrusting hard. “That feel good, little one?” He growled. “Papa’s big fingers in your little hole?”

Percy whined and thrusted his hips up in Charles’ lap, grasping onto the man’s shoulders. “Yes, papa, more please. Can I- can I have your cock, please, papa?” Percival panted, hiding his face in Charles’ neck. 

Charles smirked and took his fingers out of Percival and unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his cock out. Percival wriggled and with Charles’ urging, sank down on his papa’s big thick cock. Charles and Percy moaned simultaneously, though Percy’s moan was tinged with the typical omega whine and Charles’ was more of an alpha growl. 

“That’s it baby, ride Papa’s cock” Charles moaned, gripping tight onto Percy’s hips, tight enough to bruise. “You’re doing so, so well, omega, so good for your alpha.”

“Ah, ah! Papa!” Percival moaned, his words getting mixed up and lost in his throat. “I  _ need _ …

“Shh, omega, papa knows what you need” Charles soothed, taking hold of Percival’s small omega cock and stroking it roughly. “Come on, come for your papa now” He purred, crooning into Percival’s ear. Percival whimpered and panted hard and he came over Charles’ hand and chest. Charles kissed him and nibbled his omega’s lip. “Very good boy, my precious omega, that’s it. Get it all out, now.”

Percival panted and sweat dripped off his forehead, and he nuzzled into Charles’ neck, the omega now boneless and floppy. Charles kept fucking up into him, and he soon came hot and wet inside Percival. His knot swelled, making Percival moan again and making the heat and fever melt away. They lied down and stayed locked together, with Oliver reaching over and petting Percival’s thigh sleepily. Charles scented against Percival, rubbing his face all over Percy’s scent gland and throat. 

“Mmm, my precious loves” Oliver mumbled, curling up against Percival and spooning him. Percy wiggled his ass against Oliver’s crotch, who groaned and gently smacked Percy on the arm. “You insatiable omega, that’s enough for now.”

Percy nodded, yawning sleepily. Charles’ knot started to go down and he slowly pulled out of Percival. “Good boy. You wanna get in your nest yet?” 

Percival nodded, wiggling out of bed and crawling to his nest in the corner of the room. It was a very full nest; pillows and cushions and blankets all scented by Charles and Oliver. Percy crawled in and turned a few times before curling into a ball and snuggling underneath a blanket. “Thank you, daddy, papa” He mumbled. 

Charles and Oliver smiled at their baby boy. “You’re welcome, baby, you did so well. Get some rest and we’ll take care of you tomorrow, alright?” Charles called over. 

“Shh, I’m sleepy” Percival purred, his voice muffled from being hidden under the blankets. 

Oliver snorted, shaking his head, and pulling Charles close. “Silly boy. Goodnight, baby” Oliver murmured. 

Charles laughed with him, and all three of them fell asleep quickly, ready to be exhausted the next day. 

 


End file.
